fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Fang
Crimson Fang is an Alternate Universe fanfiction by Water's Great Guardian. (Well, it WILL be, once it's actually written...) It involves several odd character roles: Eliwood is in hiding as a member of the Black Fang, Hector is Marquess Ostia because of his brother's early death, and Lyn has been raised for several years in Caelin, amongst other twists. Sketchy Pre-Story Timeline * Darin rebels several years before the start of the fic, creating civil war in Lycia. * The castle of Marquess Pherae is attacked and ravaged by Darin; many of Elbert's retainers are killed, as well as Eleanora and (presumably) Marquess Pherae himself. ** Eliwood is thought to have been killed in this event, but Lowen managed to seize him and fled with him from the castle as Laus's soldiers advanced inward; the hysterical twelve-year-old Eliwood was in no state to resist. * The rebellion is finally put down by Ostia, but at great cost. The stress provokes an attack of consumption in Uther, and he succumbs to it over the course of the next few years, forcing his younger brother Hector to take on the responsibility of being Marquess. Pherae is left without a Marquess, though it is ruled by surviving retainers and supervised by Ostia for the time being. Many Lycians have died because of Darin's greed. To make matters even worse, these disasters help Nergal acquire the quintessence he needs to call dragons across the Gate... * There is one bright spot amongst all this: Madelyn and Hassar, hearing of these calamities, travelled to Caelin to assist Lord Hausen in fending off Darin's forces. With the aid of the Sacean reinforcements Hassar brought, Caelin was able to avoid Pherae's fate. After the battle, Madelyn and Hassar reconciled with Lord Hausen, and Madelyn and Lyn came to live at Castle Caelin (though Lyn still lives with her father for part of the year). Hassar visits often, and he and Lord Hausen come to get along. Relations between Caelin and Hassar's tribe improve, and Caelin merchants begin selling "genuine traditional Sacaen garments, trinkets, and weapons". * Eliwood and Lowen, during the war, pretended to be commoners' children orphaned by Darin's rampage. As peasants done great wrong by a cruel Lord, they are taken in by a Black Fang member and raised amongst the Black Fang. ** They are far from the only ones helped by the Black Fang during this time; the Black Fang becomes quite prominent, as the war attracts a great deal of sympathizers to them. "Why should we have to die in nobles' petty power struggles?" many cry. Attempts by Darin-and-allies during the war to stamp out anti-noble sentiments only pour fuel on the fire. For assisting displaced villagers and avenging the atrocities of Darin and his allies, the Black Fang come to be regarded highly in Lycia, much to the unease of the nobles who survived the war. ** Nergal, who of course was behind Darin's rebellion, has sent out agents to hunt down survivors who might be a problem later on. The young son of Marquess Pherae (who was not confirmed dead) is one such, and so Eliwood is forced to conceal his identity. At first, Eliwood and Lowen believe the agents just to be Darin's, but when the agents persist in searching for the missing heir of Pherae after the end of the war, the two boys conclude that Eliwood cannot reveal himself and return to Pherae, at least until whoever is sending the agents loses interest. Of course, that doesn't happen... * At some point, Ninian and Nils are called across the Gate. They flee, but are pursued. Nergal eventually has the bright idea of using the well-regarded, well-connected (that is, amongst the peasantry) Black Fang to track them down, and sends Sonia to seduce Brendan. * At the time the story begins, Hector has become more subdued and responsible, but due to the loss of his brother more than anything else. Inside, he's still the same brash Hector... if anyone can reach him, that is. * Lyn has grown somewhat accustomed to noble life, though her tomboyish nature and Sacaen upbrining occasionally give her grandfather headaches. She has become good friends with Hector. * Eliwood has been in the Fang for several years, and has become hardened relative to his canon self. He is still idealistic, though, and his group of close comrades in the Fang is composed of similarly idealistic (relative to some of the Fang) fellows. Their activities slant less towards the more unsavory side of the Fang and more towards the heroic side - fighting bandits, intimidating cruel nobles into line, and helping villagers in need, amongst other things. Major Characters * Eliwood * Lowen * Ninian * Nils * Hector * Lyn * Nergal Supporting Characters * Matthew * Leila * Serra * Oswin * Marcus * Hassar (?) * Everyone else * Various Black Fang OCs (minor; may replace with canon characters) Category:Crimson Fang